The Ward
by loviedove
Summary: ON HOLD!Squid wakes up some where unexpected and finds out a disturbing secret. sorry. i suc at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back with another fic. This time it's about Squid. I wasn't going to make it about him but he was the only one who fit the character. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. The only things that I own are the things that you don't recognize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squid's eyes flickered open. He looked around. He was in a small room with white walls except for one which was made of glass. The last thing he remembered was being at Caveman's house celebrating the Sploosh commercial.  
  
He got up from the bed he was laying in and went over to the glass. He put a hand on it and rested his head against it. A nurse walked by pushing a cart with food on it and looked at him.  
  
"Alan! You're finally up!" she said. "I'll be right back with your breakfast." She pushed the cart away. Squid went back and sat down on the bed. /Where am I?/ he thought. The nurse came back in and put his food on his bed.  
  
"Here are your pills." She said as she handed him a Dixie cup which had the pills in them.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're at the Houston Texas Psychiatric Center. Now take your pills."  
  
"Where's D-tent?" he asked. She looked at him confused. "Zigzag, X-ray, Armpit, Magnet, Caveman, and Zero?" She looked at him just as confused.  
  
"There isn't anyone here by those name's dear." She said. He sighed.  
  
"Hold on, I know this." He said, trying to remember their real names. "Ricky, Rex, Theodore, Jose, Stanley, and..... Hector!" he said. "And why am I here?"  
  
"Alan," she sighed. She had to go through this every day with him. She put a comforting hand on his knee. "You're here because you've been imagining things and you think they're real. They become real in you mind and wreak havoc on your brain. All those boys are real but you barely know them. They're different boys in this ward; in fact, Ricky is in the next room. You've been here for about two years." He looked at her in shock.  
  
He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. It was so real. "Are you saying I never went to Camp Green Lake, never had to dig holes, never met Mr. Sir, Mr. Pandanski, or the Warden, never had the nickname Squid?" Tears were welling up in his eyes. The nurse looked at him sadly and shook her head.  
  
"Now take your pills dear." She said. He was too shocked to refuse. He took them absentmindedly. "Now eat your breakfast and I'll be back later to escort you outside so you can get some fresh air." She exited.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Everything was in his head. He glanced at his food and pushed it away. He wasn't hungry after finding out all that information. He just sat there with his head in his hands resting on his knees.  
  
After about an hour, the nurse came back. She noticed that he only ate the bread.  
  
"Alan, you barely ate anything. Are you not hungry?" he glanced at her and shook his head. "Okay. Get your coat. We're going outside with the other boys."  
  
As they walked through the hall, he glanced at some of the boys that were still in their rooms. As they went past one room, he stopped and looked at the boy. He looked oddly familiar. The boy was kind of short though you couldn't tell since he was sitting on the bed. His elbows rested on his knees and was looking down at the floor. His bushy, brown hair was covering his eyes. Squid looked at his hands. They were twitching violently. Then he realized who it was. It was Twitch. Squid looked at him in amazement.  
  
Slowly Twitch looked up at him. He smiled waved and said "Hey Alan." Squid couldn't hear it but made out what he said be reading his lips.  
  
"Come on Alan." Squid looked at the nurse. He glanced back at Twitch, who was looking back down at the floor again, and started walking.  
  
They got to a door, which the nurse had to unlock like a locker door. When she opened it, a cool breeze welcomed him. He buttoned his unbuttoned coat and started to walk around. He turned a corner and saw them, D-tent.  
  
"Man, they were right outside my window. I saw them. It was a UFO I'm telling you! The aliens are out to get me!" Zigzag said. They were all crowded on top of a picnic table. X-ray, Armpit, and Magnet were sitting on the bench part and Caveman and Zero were sitting on the table part. Zigzag was in front of them telling the story.  
  
"Man, there ain't no such thing as aliens." Said X-ray. "Now what IS real is the monster that's under my bed. Now that thing's scary." They all started talking about what was real and what wasn't. Squid just stared at them amazed. These weren't the people that he met in Camp Green Lake. It couldn't be. He ran up to Zigzag and started shaking him by the shoulders.  
  
"Zig, that's really you right? Zigzag I met at Camp Green Lake? Zigzag, my best friend Zigzag?" Zigzag stared at him.  
  
"Alan, calm down man. It's me, Ricky. There is no Zigzag here." Ha said. "You or I have never been to Camp Green Lake or whatever that place was called. I'm not even sure if it's real, is it?" he looked at the guys and they shrugged.  
  
"No! It was real!" Squid said. "You, you, you, you, you, and you were there." He said pointing to each boy. "We had to dig a hole every day. We were in D-tent together. Don't you guys remember?" The boys stared at him.  
  
"We were never there man." Magnet said. Squid sat down on the table next to Zero.  
  
"You OK man?" Zero asked. Squid didn't say anything. He just sat there thinking things over. Finally he looked up at him and said "I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back inside the building, Squid's parents were sitting in the visitor's area. Dr. Pandanski came in and sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Alan will be out shortly." He said. "There's just something I would like to discuss with you. Alan has been here since he was 13 so that would make two years correct?" Squid's parents, John and Linda, nodded. "Well since then we have made little progress with him. And when I mean little, I mean little." He looked down at Squid's file for a moment then looked back up. "As his doctor, I think there is a very slim chance for him to ever get back to normal. I thought bout this and then talked to the administration and they agreed with me. If you want to take him home you can. If you think there may be a chance for him here, he's still welcome." John took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair. He looked at his wife.  
  
"What are we going to do Linda?" he asked.  
  
"Let Alan decide." She said.  
  
"I'll go get him." said Dr. Pandanski. He got up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How'd you like it? I was originally going to make this about Zigzag but since he already suffers from acute paranoia I decided not to. I wanted a not so crazy person. Anyways, read&review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry it took so long! I haven't had much inspiration and a lot of homework and a science project and an English project that I had to work on. I was also a little busy with drama. Thanks to reviewers! You guys rock my sox!  
  
Pearl Bradybuck: Thanks! I like Ziggy fics so I'll probably read it. Here's the update!  
  
i wish i were a cloud: thanks! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Seth Speaks: Thanks...I think.  
  
Mae Woods and Chrystal: thank you so much! You brought a huge smile to my face when I read that review! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Nosilla: I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing but thanks for reviewing anyways!  
  
ZiggyGurl: thanks! I read Cut and it's really good! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holes.  
  
ON WITH ZEE STORY!  
  
!*!*!*!**!!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"I JUST DON'T KNOW! I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS Place but," Squid started calming down. "I don't want to wake up again like I did today." Squid was in the visiting area with his parents. His father didn't understand why he didn't want to come home. Squid didn't know what to do. "Just give me a day to decide, okay?"  
  
Linda had been crying and her mascara was smeared and streaming down her cheeks. John took off his glasses and looked at his son, disappointment in his old eyes. He shook his head. "Fine. We'll be back in the mourning." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Squid walked back outside and over to where the guys were. Twitch had joined them and were talking about cars.  
  
"This is my dream car. 2003 BMW Z8 convertible, silver, leather interior, aero halogen, head lamps, fog lamps, electric fuel injection, tachometer, power steering, anti-lock brakes, climate control, digital clock, side impact airbags, rear wheel drive, heated front seats, premium wheels, cruise control, dual power seats, memory seats, dual front airbags, removable hardtop, tilt steering wheel, rear window defogger, power windows, power outside windows, power door locks, center console, intermittent wipes, and a hemi." Twitch said. He looked in a far off, dreamy state. All the guys stared in disbelief that he planned all that.  
  
"Man, you already planned that far ahead?" Armpit said.  
  
"Yep." Twitch said, still in his dreamy state.  
  
"Hey Alan." Caveman said as he saw Squid. He didn't answer. He was too deep in thought about leaving or staying. He went and stood next to Zigzag since there was no more room on the picnic table.  
  
"What's up man?" asked Zigzag. He tell something was troubling Squid by the expression on his face. Squid shrugged.  
  
"It's just that I can get out of here if I want. No big deal." He said. The boys looked at him amazed.  
  
"What do you mean no big deal?" asked X-ray. "I would jump for the chance to get out of this place." All the guys agreed. Squid shrugged again.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" asked Zero.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Soon it was dinner. Squid went with D-tent to the cafeteria and stood in line to get their food. A disgusting mess of brown beans splattered onto Squid's tray. He looked at it disappointed. It was the same at Camp Green Lake. At least he had the bread to look forward to.  
  
They all sat down at a table. Squid ate his bread and picked at his beans, not wanting to eat them. He took a sip of his water and looked around. It looked a lot like the mess hall at Camp Green Lake except the room was like a school cafeteria and there were cafeteria tables instead of wooden ones. All the doctors were at one table, including Dr. Pendanski just like the counselors were at the camp. There was a glass window behind the doctors that showed what looked like an office. A door was next to it and a man walked out of it. Squid froze at the sight of the man. He saw Squid looking at him and came over to the table. All of D-tent went silent.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked. The man was dressed as security guard uniform. Squid read the nametag that the man wore. M. Sirville. Before Squid could answer, a man came up to Mr. Sir.  
  
"Marion!" Mr. Sir glared at the man. "I mean, Officer Sirville. Ms. Walker wants to see you in her office." Squid recognized the man as the counselor for C-tent. Mr. Sir walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Alan!" Squid looked over at Magnet. "Tell us about Camp Blue Lake or whatever."  
  
"Camp Green Lake! Geez Jose! Were you not listening?" Zigzag said.  
  
"Whatever. Just tell us about it." Magnet said. Squid told them about everything at Camp Green Lake. About how it was in the middle of nowhere. About the 5 foot deep and 5 foot wide holes. About the Warden, Mr. Sir, and Pandanski. About Zero and Caveman finding Kissin' Kate Barlow's loot. Everything.  
  
"Awesome." All the boys said at the same time. Their eyes were glowing.  
  
"Man, I wish that really happened." Said Caveman. "Then I wouldn't have to live in an apartment that smelled like shoes all the time."  
  
"I wish that happened too." Zero said. "Then I would have a mom." He looked down at his food sadly.  
  
Soon after, Squid was in his room, in his bed, drifting off to a dreamful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Dream~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squid was back at Camp Green Lake. But it was different, a LOT different. It looked like a normal camp.  
  
First of all, the sign that use to say Camp Green Lake Correctional Facility for Boys now read Camp Green Lake Camp for All Ages. It was now coed. There were as many girls there as of boys. There were kids all around that ranged from the ages of six to eighteen.  
  
The tents were replaced with log cabins. There were trees next to each cabin with a tire swing attached to them. The old basketball hoops were replaced with new ones and cement was put in for a court. There was a huge field where kids were playing with soccer balls, baseballs and baseball bats, throwing balls and Frisbees and so many more things like that.  
  
Lastly, there was a huge sparkling blue lake that was surrounded by grass and trees. There was dock where some teenage girls were sitting on the edge, hanging their feet in the water not wanting to get wet but were getting splashed by some guys anyways. One of the trees that surrounded the lake had a rope attached to it so that kids could swing into the water. There was a wooden raft floating in the middle of the lake that was chained to the bottom of the lake so it wouldn't float away. There were kids laying on it, talking and getting soaked by kids who were jumping off it.  
  
"Squid!" he looked over to the side of the lake and smiled when he saw D- tent waving him into the water. He looked down and realized that he was in his swim trunks. He ran and jumped in the cold water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End of Dream~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alan, Alan." Squid was being shaken awake by Dr. Pandanski. "Your parents are here." All of the sudden he remembered everything that was going on that day and got up and followed Dr. Pandanski still in his pajamas.  
  
!*!*!*!**!*!*!!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!***!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*  
  
there it was! Hoped you liked it! It's kind of annoying cause I keep writing Squid or Magnet and then I have to go and backspace and write Alan or Jose. Please Read & Review! Oh and I'm looking for characters. Right now just one I can really think of, actually maybe a couple but if you wanna be one, send me a review with this info: Name Age Appearance Personality Likes/Dislikes 


End file.
